vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kakine Teitoku
|-|Pre-Revival= |-|Post-Revival= |-|Beetle 05= Summary Kakine Teitoku (垣根 帝督 Kakine Teitoku) is the second-ranked Level 5 of Academy City. In his debut, he plays an antagonistic role to both Mugino Shizuri and Accelerator as the leader of SCHOOL, one of the many underground factions in Academy City, with the latter eventually destroying his body and presumed to have killed him. However, the city managed to recover Kakine and preserve his life using Dark Legacy. Afterwards, he was used by Academy City to produce technology for them, but his will lingered on in his Dark Matter. He is reintroduced in Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index, reviving himself through Dark Matter in order to handle the situation with Fräulein Kreutune as well as to deal vengeance upon Accelerator. Mugino Shizuri joins the fight and supports Accelerator, but the two Level 5s are unable to kill Kakine due to his new body. In the end, Kakine is defeated when one of his own creations and a side of his personality, Beetle 05, takes over his Dark Matter, all caused by Takitsubo Rikou's interference. Beetle 05 then becomes the new Kakine Teitoku, a heroic urban legend in Academy City and the guardian of Fremea Seivelun. Despite this, the "original" Kakine still lingers on within Dark Matter and Beetle 05, and was even temporarily brought back by Gremlin through his real organs. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Likely High 6-C | At least 7-B Name: Kakine Teitoku, Dark Matter, The One Who Has Touched the Territory of God, #2, Beetle 05 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Classification: Human, Level 5 Esper, Leader of SCHOOL, Student Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Creation and manipulation of an unknown substance called Dark Matter that can twist the laws of physics, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, can turn harmless parts of nature such as regular sunlight into an attack, can create gusts of wind with his wings, Flight | More powerful than before | Duplication, Regeneration (High, easily reshapes his body from a liquified state, claims to be capable of existing as long as Dark Matter, which are elementary particles, exist), Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 8), Psychometry, Can break down targets on a macro quantum level and absorb them, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: City level (Fought with base Accelerator), attacks can cause damage at the macro-quantum level and thus bypass conventional durability | Likely Large Island level in Angel Form (Awakened espers we're said to be so powerful that Index was unsure if a saint could defeat them, Kakine felt that he could take on all the espers in Academy City and all the military powers in the world and come away unharmed) | At least City level (Stronger than in base, kept up with Rensa), attacks can cause damage at the macro-quantum level and bypasses conventional durability Speed: High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (Can keep up with Accelerator and Rensa, should be superior to Salome and Sogiita Gunha) Lifting Strength: Superhuman via Dark Matter Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level with Dark Matter (Defended himself from the attacks of Accelerator, resists subatomic attacks) | Unknown, possibly Large Island level (Was immediately defeated by Accelerator using own Awakened powers, though Kakines durability should match his AP) | Could be up to City level (Could trade blows with Rensa using Accelerator's powers); he however often doesn't bother to give his creations that high durability; regeneration on the macro-quantum level makes him difficult to kill Stamina: High, casually overpowers lower level espers and continued trying to fight after Accelerator stabbed him with his own six wings | At least High | Virtually limitless (Doesn't need to eat, breathe or sleep; can keep exponentially expanding his Dark Matter network) Range: At least dozens of meters, likely higher | At least dozens of meters, likely higher | At least dozens of meters with attacks, likely higher. Five kilometers with White Beetle's Cannons. The range of his Dark Matter network appears to be of thousands of kilometers (While incapacitated Kakine managed to influence Byouri Kihara's Dark Matter implants while she was in Baggage City/Eastern Europe) Standard Equipment: Pincet Glove | Pincet Glove | None notable Intelligence: Genius, as a Level 5 his intelligence and calculation abilities surpass supercomputers, he was capable of optimizing the Tweezers from their unwieldy lab form to his Pincet Glove in the fly. Came up with a way to bypass Accelerator's Reflection by analyzing it and finding loopholes for his Dark Matter Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, very arrogant | Same | Even more arrogant than before (Original Kakine), he intentionally restrains himself in the number of copies he makes at the same time so as to not risk the original Kakine appearing again and taking over like he did (Beetle 05) Notable Attacks and Techniques: Dark Matter (未元物質 (ダークマター) Migen Busshitsu (Dāku Matā), lit. "Unknown Matter"): Kakine's esper ability which allows him to create and control an unknown type of matter/elementary particles. It should be noted that the term "Dark Matter" is not to be confused with the true "Dark Matter" which is among the components of the universe. In addition, 'unknown matter' here does not mean "matter that has not been discovered by humans" but "matter that did not exist until it was created by Teitoku". The material he creates can twist the laws of physics as Kakine desires. *'Explosion Creation:' Kakine is capable of creating explosions around him at will. These explosions are capable of shaking buildings, destroying all windows in a large area and blowing a bench to pieces while also sending Kinuhata Saiai flying through a wall. *'Defensive Measures.' Kakine appears to be capable of using Dark Matter to protect himself from danger, as he's not bothered by his own explosions or the attacks of Saiai, and was completely unharmed after Accelerator reflected his ramming attack. *'Dark Matter Wings:' Kakine can create six white wings made out of Dark Matter that allow him to fly. These wings can be several tens of meters long, and can be used as blunt, stabbing or slicing weapons that can casually slice a building in half vertically. **'Light Diffraction:' By diffracting sunlight through the countless unseen gaps of his Dark Matter wings, Kakine can change light's nature to one that doesn't follow the laws of physics, instead using its own set of laws. This light can be used to burn opponents. **'Wind:' Using his wings Kakine can create a powerful gale wind strong enough to send a person flying. *'Energy Manipulation:' Kakine can infuse his Dark Matter and the attacks launched by it (such as the diffracted light or wind caused by his wings) with 25,000 different types of energy. *'Invisible Pressure:' Kakine can create pressure through an invisible force that is strong enough to crush a human. Pincet Glove: Also known as the Tweezers, it's an attachment-type manipulator for microscopic object interference used in a special laboratory to allow researchers to "grab" subatomic particles. It was created to use things like magnetism, light waves, and electricity to “absorb” these particles into the glove. It should be noted that the glove was originally a large, bulky piece of machinery, but Kakine optimized it by "only leaving the truly necessary parts", greatly diminishing its size and weight. When in it's optimized form it looks like a metal glove. The index finger and the middle finger each have long glass claws coming from them and the glass claws have what look like even thinner metal stakes in them. On the back of the hand, there is a small monitor that looks like a cell phone. The glass claws extract the particles and the metal stakes inside carry out various measurements. Awakened Form: During his fight with Accelerator, upon witnessing Accelerator's "Black Wings", Kakine too had an "awakening". In this form, his six wings grew even bigger, started emitting a mysterious glow and gave an inorganic feeling, like a machine. Upon gaining this unprecedented power Kakine believed he had the power to destroy the combined might of the worlds entire military and all the espers in academy city at the same time and walk away unharmed. However, he was easily crushed by Accelerator before he could test his new powers. Post-revival Kakine: Due to Academy City using his power while he was incapacitated, Kakine learned to make human cells out of Dark Matter, a knowledge he used to replace his body and organs with Dark Matter replicas. He now no longer no longer distinguishes between his actual body and the parts fabricated from his power. All Dark Matter is now part of the existence known as Kakine Teitoku. Because of this he is no longer getting older and does not need to eat, sleep or breath. Kakine keeps most of his previous powers, though he apparently cannot recreate his "Awakening". *'Regeneration:' Kakine can easily rebuild his Dark Matter body, as he requires no organs to survive. Even if completely destroyed with something like Meltdowner he can recreate it from another Dark Matter pile/puddle. The same applies to his creations. Kakine now lives through his own ability, and claims to be able to regenerate as long as there's Dark Matter left in the world. *'Dark Matter Network:' All Dark Matter created by Kakine is connected to his will, as seen with him affecting Byouri Kihara's Dark Matter implants from Academy City while she was in Eastern Europe. This allows him to perceive the world and act from any of his Dark Matter. Destroying individual pieces of Dark Matter is useless. Trying to damage the whole by interacting with an individual block is also ineffective, as there's no direct connection between Dark Matter blocks (it freely communicates and transmits signals between each "block" without any "wires") so an attack cannot reach the rest without being cut off. However, other Dark Matter users can interfere with the network, and other specialized espers like Takitsubo Rikou might be capable of doing the same. *'Postcognition:' Kakine is able to cover an area in Dark Matter to read the information on the surface as if it were a record or a CD. He can see the events that occurred there, up to a few months back into the past. Kakine can get enough information about these past events to even recreate the humans present for them, including their thoughts. *'Wallcrawling:' Kakine can now stand and walk on walls. *'Spears:' Kakine can release a storm of countless white Dark Matter spears from a Dark Matter puddle. *'Shapeshifting:' Since their body is made of the Dark Matter that they hold control of, Kakine and Beetle 05 can easily change its shape. For example, Kakine showed he could transform his right arm into a giant wing with feathers as sharp as blades that can stretch like spears with tremendous force and bend their paths to attack the enemy from all directions, and he could melt into a giant puddle of Dark Matter and recreate himself in another point of the puddle. Beetle 05 has shown he can freely change between his white beetle form (Either as small as a regular beetle or as large as his original form) and his human form. *'Absorption:' The Dark Matter permeates the object as if it were flowing through it. The object gets disintegrated and is absorbed into the dark matter. Dark Matter Beings: Kakine Teitoku is capable of creating an army of hundreds of Dark Matter beings, which are all connected to his Dark Matter Network. Kakine does this by splitting his own personality into independent minds that can join back together into a single consciousness when he joins back together. They all follow the wishes of the existence known as Kakine Teitoku, even though there's no actual large consciousness controlling them, because they are all the individual known as Kakine Teitoku. Because of this, even if the Dark Matter Network is jammed, the individual pieces can act on their own and will follow the will of the original. *'Clones:' Kakine showed the ability to create Dark Matter replicas of himself. The clones can create his signature Dark Matter wings. *'White Beetles:' Large 15m rhinoceros beetles made out of Dark Matter. They are unable to feel physical pain and their armor can resist several shots from the cannons of other White Beetles. They weigh several tons. ** Detection: The bodies of the beetles are equipped with an organic antenna that uses the structure of the ampullae of Lorenzini that sharks use to find their prey. ** Wings: Using their wings, the beetles can lift their large bodies off the ground and fly. By vibrating them at high speed, they can convey their thoughts in human language and speak, or if the Original Kakine Teitoku needs to, his own voice through the beetles. They can also use the vibration of their wings to divert shockwaves, a technique adapted from Accelerator's vector control. By vibrating his wings in a certain amplitude, they can allow certain small objects, like Last Order and Fremea Seivelun, to levitate. ** Cannon: The beetles' horns are cannons that can fire Dark Matter shells on targets, apparently exploding on impact. It does not use gunpowder; it does not smoke when fired. Instead, it uses a spring system to fire the shells. The shells detonate by breaking the hardened outer coating with sponge springs, as such, their acoustic effect is only 36% to 50% than that of a normal shell, making it infeasible to weaponize the shockwaves generated by the shell on impact. The cannon is as strong as those of warships. *'Sisters:' Dark Matter versions of clones of Misaka Mikoto. They can move as fast as a motorbike, they can make abnormal leaps like wall jumping, and have enough strength to easily destroy a human face with a punch or tear a human apart with their nails. It should be noted that they can not use esper abilities. *'Dragonfly:' Giant dragonflies 5m long made out of Dark Matter. They are mainly used for recognition and search. Key: Base | Awakened | Post-Revival/Beetle 05 Others Notable Victories: Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai) Merlin's Profile (Post-Revival Kakine and Pre-Timeskip Merlin were used) Itachi Uchiha (Naruto (The Universe) Itachi's Profile (Both were at their strongest, battleground was the 4th Ninja War battlefield, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Funny Valentine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Funny Valentine's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Creation Users Category:Hax Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6